


Oh, the Baby

by TheWriterWrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWrites
Summary: You're having Lin's baby, but the whole situation is sad.





	Oh, the Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this is so sad. I'm sad. Ugh. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @aaronburrisadouchebag and cry with me.
> 
> Have fun reading and enjoy! Leave me comments and kudos!

Lin-Manuel Miranda. Oh, what a name. It was the name of your husband of two years now. This past year, the man had performed in his own hit Broadway musical Hamilton, and his popularity skyrocketed among the public.

Although, they only saw one side of the man. The goofy, talented, musical Lin that you had grown to love. But there were many sides to him. He was emotional; his heart was always on his sleeve. Rarely was the man ever subject to anger or sadness, but times like this did occur. This was one of those times. 

Now that Lin had taken leave from performing Hamilton, he was working on a secret (Moana) upcoming Disney film. You were six and a half months pregnant with his daughter. 

He sat in his office, hair short and combed neatly back, his body hunched over his desk as he scribbled hastily away at lyrics to a song. You leaned on the doorframe, watching him with a content smile on your face. 

The first months of your pregnancy had gone well, just like this. Lin hard at work and you relaxing, your maternal glow providing inspiration for his writing.

Lin placed his pen down and turned, smiling brightly as he noticed you in the doorway. “Helloo~ Mami,” He teased, standing and striding over to you. His arms wrapped around you tightly and his lips pressed against your cheek. “How are you and our little girl doing?”

“We’re doing just fine,” You giggle, smooching the corner of his lips as his hand slides down to your rounded stomach. He hummed thoughtfully to a tune only he knew, stroking your clothed tummy in gentle circles. “Take a break,” You murmur softly. 

Lin looked back up from your abdomen to your face, hesitating. He looked back at his desk, full of stacked papers and half empty ballpoint pens. With a tired sigh, he nodded and turned back to you. “Sure, love.”

You smiled and tugged him into the living room, where he led you to the couch. It was past suppertime, so he sat down on the soft couch and pulled you into his lap. With a click of the remote, Saturday Night Live was on the TV. 

You took your place in Lin’s lap, but began to find it difficult to get comfortable. Your left side ached rather painfully; sharp, agonizing pains were shooting through your body. Your wincing was noticeable, and Lin looked over at you in confusion. “(Y/N), are you alright?” 

This wasn’t the first time your side had been hurting this badly. It had been for months, but you thought that was just a part of the pregnancy aches. You never thought it could get any worse.  
“Yeah, I’m fine!” You lied, leaning over to kiss him deeply on the lips. Lin closed his eyes and let out a muffled groan of happiness, reaching around your belly to pull you closer. Pain rippled through you again, and you had to tug away. 

Lin opened his eyes and furrowed his brows. “You’re not fine.” He muttered, “I don’t understand exactly all that you go through when you’re pregnant, but I don’t think you’re supposed to be hurting this badly. I’ve been noticing, (Y/N).” 

You winced, nodding your head. He was attentive, you’d give him that. “It’s fine, Lin, honestly. Please don’t worry.”

The writer shook his head and looked away, too frustrated to deal with you at the moment. It honestly seemed like he was moodier than you most days. 

You rested your head on his shoulder as you continued watching Saturday Night Live. This was awful. Lin wasn’t even laughing at the funniest segments. His brain was always too active for his own good. 

“Lin?” You sighed, reaching over to gently grasp his cheeks and pull his attention to you. “I’ll go to the doctor tomorrow if it will make you feel better, alright?”

Your husband’s eyes searched your face for a long moment, then he sighed and nodded. “Alright, just… I don’t want to lose the baby.”

This was a touchy subject. Good one, Lin.

“That wasn’t my fault.” You muttered and looked away. 

This wasn’t the first time that you and Lin had tried for a baby. The first one had been a boy, but you had lost it in a miscarriage at four months. You had tried to do good really hard, you did. You weren’t a smoker or a drinker, you cut out caffeine, you went on early morning walks with Lin, but it wasn’t enough. 

You had a complete miscarriage of Lin’s first baby, and you were depressed for months. Only with extreme coaxing had Lin managed to convince you to try again.

“I know it wasn’t your fault, but-”

“Then stop bringing it up!” You snapped, pushing yourself off the couch. You stormed to the bathroom, tears rolling down your cheeks. He didn’t mean to make you feel bad, he really didn’t, but sometimes Lin was just a little unfiltered. 

You slammed the door and locked it behind you, your face reddened and puffy from the tears you shed. Your leaned against the door, sliding down it as you sobbed into your hands. What lovely hormones you had. 

Lin knew this was probably a moment you needed alone and truthfully, it was. You took a minute to finish crying and calm down, then stood and walked over to the sink. After splashing some cold water on your face, you took the opportunity of being in the bathroom to sit down and pee. As you pulled your pants and underwear down however, your blood ran cold. 

Blood spotted your panties for the second time in two months, and tears filled your eyes. The first time you figured it was a natural pregnancy thing (that’s what google said but you never checked the source. But this time, there was too much blood for it to be normal. This couldn’t be a miscarriage, not again. 

You couldn’t handle Lin’s heartbreak again. He had locked himself in his office for days. 

“Lin! Lin!” You screamed, tears rushing down your face again. You leaned over and unlocked the bathroom door just as your husband rounded the corner and darted into the bathroom. He took about twenty seconds to take in your weeping form and the blood in your panties to register the situation.

“I’m going to crank up the car, (Y/N) get dressed.” He said swiftly, then whirled around and left again.

You didn’t even get to pee. With shaky hands you tugged back on your panties and jeans, then slipped on some sandals and made your way to the front door. Lin met you there, taking your hand and leading you to your side of the car. He helped you in, then went and got in the driver’s seat. 

You were hysterical; begging Lin to drive faster and get you to the hospital. You swore to him over and over that you didn’t mean to miscarry again and all the while he whispered, “I know, I know, it’s okay.”

As soon as he pulled onto the main London roads, you passed out.

\---

When you awoke, you were squinting up at a bright white light. Slowly, you looked around at your surroundings. There was Lin in the corner, and a nurse on your left. You had made it to the hospital.

“Mrs. (Y/N)! It is good to see that you’re awake. We have some news for you two, if you’re alright to hear it.” The nurse said clearly, passing you a cup of water.   
Lin rose and came to your side as you sipped on the water, looking at you with concern. 

“Let’s hear it.” You said quietly, reaching up to hold Lin’s hand.

“The good news is that you didn’t miscarry.” The nurse said, gazing down at you. “However, we discovered that your pregnancy is ectopic.”

Your husband looked at the nurse in confusion, running his free hand through his dark hair. “What does that mean?”

With a deep breath, the nurse explained. “It means that the baby isn’t growing in her uterus. It implanted in her left tube, which is why she’s having so much abdominal pain. I’m surprised you didn’t come in sooner. We don’t have many choices for you two. Both (Y/N) and the baby’s lives are at risk,”

This was much, much worse than a miscarriage. You knew you should’ve gone sooner. If the baby wasn’t taken out of you, you would die. Unfortunately, that meant that this baby would have no chance of living if it was removed. 

Tears flooded your eyes once more as she continued, “We can allow (Y/N) to carry the baby to term, but she wouldn’t survive the birth. If we have surgery now, (Y/N) will live but the baby will not. Mr. Miranda? Are you alright?”

Lin had gone pale. He sat down in the chair next to your bed, looking wearily at you. “I’m fine,” he murmured. His dark brown gaze finally met yours and he sighed softly. “(Y/N)... let me make something very clear to you. I love you and this baby more than anything in the world, but…”

He stood back up and kissed your forehead. “We can try again for another baby. I can’t try again for you. Do you want to go through with the surgery?”

After a moment of thinking and considering Lin’s reasonable words, you bit your lip and nodded. “I’ll have the surgery,” you decided. 

“We can try again.”


End file.
